


left or (do it) right

by garekinclong



Series: SouMomo Week 2017 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Just for building the mental, Mental, No Romantic Scene, Soumomo - Freeform, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: Mental baja Mikoshiba Momotarou perlahan terbentuk dari tiap makian Yamazaki Sousuke. [ #SouMomoWeek2017 Day 2: Left/Right ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **[ left or (do it) right ]**
> 
> Free (c) Ouji Kouji, Kyoto Animation. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan, tidak untuk komersiil.
> 
> _Alternate Universe. Slash. Beware of typo, EYD, diksi, not really in-character. No romantic scene._ Plot agak cepat. 
> 
> **#SouMomoWeek2017**
> 
> **Day 2** : Left/Right
> 
> Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**
> 
> Enjoy!

 “Mikoshiba Momotarou. _Get out_.”

Semua pasang mata menatap pada nama insan yang baru saja diinstruksikan untuk keluar dari latihan drama musikal tahunan. Memasuki babak keenam dalam jalan cerita, yang mana hampir mencapai klimaks acara, membuat seluruh anggota drama musikal tahunan tak mampu berbicara apa-apa—

—setelah sang sutradara bersabda.

“Kenapa diam?” Sutradara berperangai garang namun profesional yang di akta kelahirannya dicatat dengan nama Yamazaki Sousuke, bertanya santai, namun menekan mental semua orang.

“Kalau niatmu hanya bersendau gurau, lebih baik kau membuat program lawakmu sendiri di luar drama musikal tahunan. Sepertinya salah mengharapkanmu sebagai pemeran utama.”

Laki-laki muda dengan helai oranye menggenggam ujung celana pendeknya erat-erat. Dikatai seperti itu oleh seseorang yang mendalami seni peran sangat mengguncang batin, tentu saja. Rasa percaya dirinya runtuh tanpa hitungan jari. Apalagi tawa kocaknya beberapa menit lalu lenyap tanpa sisa; hanya wajah tegang yang ada.

“Ya-Yamazaki- _san_ ,” pemeran utama perempuan, Matsuoka Gou, menginterupsi suasana hening agak gelagapan—masih terbawa suasana mencekam setelah empat patah kata dari sutradara, “Momotarou sedang mengalami masalah, jadi mempengaruhi performanya di latihan kali ini. Setidaknya, jangan tiba-tiba mengusirnya seperti itu… apalagi dia pemeran utama.”

“Matsuoka Gou,” Yamazaki Sousuke berbalik menceramahi sang pemeran utama perempuan, “kapan drama musikal tahunan sekolah kalian terlaksana?”

“Uh, dua bulan lagi.”

“Kaupikir dengan bersendau gurau sampai beberapa hari sebelum gladi bersih, dapat berperan secara totalitas dalam satu kedipan? Totalitas adalah hasil dari kerja keras maksimal di tiap harinya, entah mau dua bulan dari sekarang, atau satu tahun dari masa lalu,” Yamazaki Sousuke berdiri dari kursi, sementara anak drama musikal yang masih berstatus pelajar SMA sulit menyela perkataan Sousuke tanpa alibi yang tepat, “kalau kalian masih senang hahahihi sekarang, lebih baik _get out_ dari drama musikal ini. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, syarat dari keikutsertaanku menjadi sutradara adalah bersikap semaksimal mungkin tiap pertemuan?”

Gou hampir tak bisa menyahut apa-apa, tapi demi membela Momotarou yang nyaris dipecat dari perannya, ia harus berjuang keras meyakinkan Sousuke agar terus melanjutkan latihan drama musikal dengan Momotarou sebagai pemeran utama, “Ya, tapi—”

“Maafkan aku, Yamazaki- _sama_!”

Bungkukan tubuh Mikoshiba Momotarou, yang sedari tadi dituntut atas latihannya yang tak terkondisikan sebagai pemeran utama, terpampang nyata di hadapan Sousuke, sebagai bentuk permintamaafaan yang mendalam. Bungkukan lebih dari sembilanpuluh derajat itu belum melunturkan ketidakpercayaan Sousuke pada Momotarou.

“Maaf juga, tapi aku tak pernah menarik perkataanku,” Sousuke menyipitkan mata, tak memberikan satu kesempatan lagi kepada Momotarou. Bahkan sampai Momotarou mengubah bungkukannya menjadi duduk bersembah sambil mencium ubin lantai, Sousuke masih alot dalam mengubah ketetapan.

“A-Aku akan berusaha keras menjadi tokoh Arnold yang arogan tetapi tetap menawan. Aku tahu, memang sifatku lebih konyol dan suka bercanda—” suara manis yang bergetar dari bibir mungil Momotarou menggoyahkan hati para pemain yang lain. Mereka bertekad akan mempertahankan Momotarou, tapi berdebat satu kata saja sudah mampu dipatahkan Sousuke.

Tekanan batin terus mengalir dalam suasana latihan kali ini.

“Aku tahu. _Get out_.”

Dahi yang bergesekan dengan ubin lantai terangkat ke udara, disertai air mata berderai dari sudut netra sampai ke dagu. Momotarou sudah berusaha keras untuk tak menitikkan rasa pedih karena titahan ekstrim dari sang sutradara, tapi apa daya, respon tubuh mengkhianati keinginan jiwa.

“Silakan, kau bisa keluar lewat pintu kiri atau kanan. Oh,” Sousuke menggaruk dagu, “kau bahkan tak bisa mengingat darimana kau masuk seumpama berdiri di atas panggung. Bisa jadi kau tak bisa membedakan mana kiri mana kanan?”

“Yamazaki- _san_ , ucapanmu sungguh—” protesan Gou dipotong secepat kilat oleh tuturan komplain Momotarou.

“Yamazaki- _sama_ , tentu saja aku tahu mana kiri mana kanan. Kalau tidak bersugesti bahwa aku makan menggunakan tangan kanan, sampai sekarang aku pasti sudah buta kiri kanan!”

“Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menunjukkan pintu keluar, ya? Baik, silakan keluar sendiri.”

Momotarou menahan air matanya lagi. Gigitan pada bibir bawah menyiratkan untuk tetap bersikeras melawan Sousuke yang senantiasa teguh pada perkataannya.

“Kgh,” Lengan bawah kanan menutup kedua mata, mengusap air mata yang keluar menjadi tak bersisa. Dua manik kuning sembab menatap lurus pada manik hijau tajam.

“B-Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi.”

“Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Mikoshiba Momotarou. Satu kesempatanmu sudah lenyap kali pertama kau terpilih menjadi pemeran utama—aku sendiri heran, mengapa kau bisa terpilih, ya? Apa tekad kuatmu hanya terlihat saat audisi saja, heh?”

“Be-Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!”

“Hazuki Nagisa, di pertemuan selanjutnya, kau menggantikan Mikoshiba Momotarou menjadi Arnold.”

“Yamazaki- _sama_ , kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!”

Kali ini, seruan itu tak diucapkan dari rahang bersamaan dengan simpuhan kaki. Hanya kedua kaki yang berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke depan, serta menampakkan determinasi tinggi dari dua manik kuning yang membara.

Mental baja Mikoshiba Momotarou perlahan terbentuk dari tiap makian Yamazaki Sousuke.

Jemari menyisir rambut cokelat ke belakang ubun-ubun, sang sutradara belum puas mempermainkan keyakinan Momotarou saat ini, “Aku dapat apa kalau memberimu satu kesempatan lagi? Dana umum?”

Namun, tampaknya Momotarou kehabisan segala ide untuk mempertaruhkan karir ingusannya di bidang seni peran.

Sousuke menghela napas panjang.

“Kau pilih pergi, atau melakukannya dengan benar?”

Kilau sepasang mata beriris kuning yang sempat redup, nyala kembali bagaikan lampion warna warni. Rona merah tanda bahagia turut menjadi ekspresi atas diberikannya kesempatan baru dalam menjalani latihan drama musikal. Nyeri di hati yang tak kunjung reda seakan-akan hilang tak berbekas, yang tergantikan dengan rasa gembira tanpa batas.

“Ya-Yamazaki- _sama_ , se—serius!?”

“Aku tidak memberimu kesempatan kedua. Aku memberimu pilihan. Kalau ingin pergi, silakan lewat pintu kiri. Kalau ingin melakukannya dengan benar, pukul dadamu dengan tangan kanan.”

“Se-Se-Se—Serius!? SERIUS!?”

Sousuke menertawakan rupa Momotarou yang ekspresif; kelewat ekspresif sampai urat wajahnya menegang. Lebih melelahkan daripada memasang rupa garang.

“Lain kali jangan membuatku mempermainkan mentalmu lagi. Aku juga sukar berakting galak untuk mengujimu lagi, hei bocah,” Sousuke menyangga dagu dengan telapak tangan kiri yang beralaskan permukaan meja kayu.

Walau Momotarou baru saja mendengar ‘menguji’ tampaknya ia tak memiliki dendam kesumat atau rasa tak suka pada Sousuke yang sedang mempermainkannya ini.

“Ya—Yamazaki- _sama_ , terima kasih! Yamazaki- _sama_!” Momotarou kelebihan hiperaktif, sampai kedua tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang Sousuke. Memeluknya kencang sekaligus melepas rasa tegang yang ada.

“Oi,” Sousuke mendorong bahu Momotarou, tapi bocah oranye ini sulit dipisahkan dari perutnya.

“Aku tahu, tidak salah mengagumimu. Aku sangat mengagumi—ah, tidak, menyukai aktingmu, Yamazaki- _sama_!” Momotarou menatap kedua mata pihak yang baru ia peluk dari bawah, “Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang fatal seperti hari ini. Kalau aku harus dihukum, aku mau-mau  saja. Asalkan aku tidak dikeluarkan dari drama musikal tahunan ini!”

Sousuke memandang ke arah pemain lain. Rupa sumringah yang diciptakan serta helaan napas lega berjamaah memusnahkan suasana mencekam beberapa waktu barusan. Memang sekali-kali, ruang latihan ini diberi kejutan berupa tekanan sebagai angin segar para pemula dunia seni peran.

“Aku tahu niatmu melebihi semua orang, dan rasa percaya dirimu yang mudah dibangun itu menjadi nilai tambah kepribadianmu sendiri,” Sousuke membelai rambut oranye Momotarou dengan lembut, “dari segala penilaianku terhadapmu itu, tolong berikan penampilanmu yang terbaik di pentas drama musikal nanti. Aku tak mau aktingku barusan berujung pada kenyataan.”

“ _Roger that_!” Rentetan gigi putih menjadi saksi atas kesenangan Momotarou yang lulus dari ujian dadakan Sousuke. Pelukan yang masih mengencang bertahan sampai beberapa menit ke depan, sementara pemain yang lain melihat pemandangan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

(Seolah-olah keakraban Sousuke dan Momotarou yang baru saja terjadi hari ini direkam baik-baik di benak mereka masing-masing.)

*

*

*

* * *

 

**slight omake.**

* * *

 

“Ah, Momotarou. Kalau kau salah melakukan akting lagi, atau penghayatanmu kurang memenuhi peran, aku akan menghukummu.”

“Oh? Apa hukumannya, Yamazaki- _sama_?”

“Aku ingin kau latihan vokal suara menggunakan suara perut.”

“Hah? Bukankah itu hal yang dasar?”

“Benar, itu hal yang dasar. Yang menjadi inti hukumannya; aku ingin kau berlatih mendesah sambil menyebutkan namaku.”

“…Hah?”

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **a/n** : di sini, soske jadi sutradara profesional yang tiba-tiba diminta ngesutradarain pelatihan drama musikal tahunan suatu sekolah, yang mana momo sama gou dijadiin pemeran utama. Momo yang mendadak sengklek pas latian tiba-tiba dapet ujian mental dari soske yang lagi pengen iseng. Bodo amat plotnya ga karuan, entah kenapa pengen ngangkat tema spiritual (yang ga berhubungan dengan dunia ghaib, tapi berhubungan dengan mental seseorang) hehehe.
> 
> Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk melapak!
> 
> **[ sign, ao3 user garekinclong ]**   
> 


End file.
